


Artwork for You Don't Waste Good

by Solariana (Jacie)



Series: Art Files 1 - Artwork by Solariana/Jacie [3]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:41:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28191858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacie/pseuds/Solariana
Summary: Artwork forYou Don't Waste Goodby JacieSummary:Gibbs has been treating Tony differently and Tony wants to know why. (This story portrays an alternate departure scenario for Tony. No kid. No Ziva. It's all about the job, like it should be!)
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs
Series: Art Files 1 - Artwork by Solariana/Jacie [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085840
Kudos: 33





	Artwork for You Don't Waste Good

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You Don't Waste Good](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6758452) by [Jacie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacie/pseuds/Jacie). 



© 2016 by Solariana/Jacie


End file.
